


Samifer (smutty)

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Kudos: 5





	Samifer (smutty)

"C'mon, stretch my boy pussy!" Sam snapped as he pushed back on Lucifer's fingers. "Open me up wide."

"Fuck, Sam. I didn't know you were such a slut." Lucifer said quietly as he pushed in his third finger. 

Sam's tight asshole clamped and spasmed around the three large fingers in his ass and moaned like a bitch in heat. 

"Is that all you can give me?" Sam panted. Lucifer looked at the already widely stretched hole. 

"Jesus, Sam. Are you sure you can take it?" Lucifer asked. 

"Yes, just fucking do it!" Sam pushed back hard, forcing the three fingers inside all the way to the knuckle of Lucifer's hand. 

Lucifer grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his hand up and dribbled some in Sam's gaping hole. He bit his lip as he pushed his fingers back in. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't like Sam's controlling attitude and total power-bottomness. But he was worried Sam might tear around his hand. Sam didn't seem to care at all.

"I can always do it myself and not let you come in my sloppy půssy when I'm done," Sam threatened as he glared over his huge shoulder. 

Lucifer renewed his will at the threat and pushed until his pinky lined up and pushed in. He fed Sam's tight, greedy little slut hole until his thumb was flush with Sam's thick asscheek. Sam's hips gyrated sinfully as moans fell like liquid from Sam's mouth. 

Lucifer thought back to the last time when Sam blew him so good he lost his load in Sam's mouth. Sam smiled, his lips parting until Lucifer's come came flowing down Sam's chin and neck where he rubbed it in to his chest and dick.

"Put your thumb in," Sam gasped. 

Lucifer tucked his thumb against his palm and began pushing until his arm quaked with the pressure. Then he pushed some more. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam chanted as his fingers grasped the sheets. "Yesssss." 

Lucifer pushed his hand until he got past his knuckles and over the largest part of his hand. It slid in easily after that until Sam's greedy boy půssy had swallowed his hand up to the wrist.

Sam was panting and his cock was leaking heavily. Lucifer rotated his hand and Sam screamed. 

"Oh my fucking god!" He arched his back and dropped his head. 

"You're so fucking tight." Lucifer commented and he pushed a little. 

"I- I can see you moving inside of me." Sam whispered brokenly. 

Lucifer lowered himself to see and when he moved his hand back and forth he saw something under Sam's skin move. He balled up his fist and the lump became larger as Sam quaked and moaned. 

"Ah, shit." Lucifer said. "That is so fucking hot." He straightened out his hand again. "Lay on your back, baby." 

Sam maneuvered as best he could with Lucifer's hand still in his tight ass until he was on his back, hips lifted by two pillows. Lucifer popped Sam's leaky dick into his mouth and heard a loud keening from Sam. He balled up his fist again and started a heavy, hard thrust, watching and sucking as he watched his hand move under Sam's skin. 

"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." Sam whimpered like the slut he is. 

"Then come." Lucifer said before putting his mouth on Sam's dick again. He placed his hand not inside Sam on the lump and felt his fist moving inside Sam. 

Sam groaned loudly and his asshole clamped down on Lucifer's arm as he shot into Lucifer's mouth. His eyes clenched shut and his body spasmed hard and he screamed his pleasure. 

"Oh my god." Sam said as he came down from his orgasm. Lucifer resumed his thrusting, making Sam whimper in over stimulation. Sam's hole was loose and sloppy and he was relaxed. 

Lucifer kept sucking Sam's limp cock until Sam was pulling at Lucifer's hair and screaming from sensitivity. 

"I'm not done, slut." Lucifer opened the bed side table and pulled out the vibrator he kept there. He switched on to the lowest setting and held it in his hand as well as Sam's oversensitive cock head. Sam thrashed in pain on Lucifer's hand still buried deep within him as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I'm going to take my hand out now, okay, baby?" Lucifer asked sweetly. Sam nodded with clenched teeth. He slowly began to extract his straightened hand and watched as Sam's hole stretched open to release him until he out. Sam's hole gaped open, shiny and red. "I'm going to fuck your loose little boy pussy and I'm going to come, but I'm keeping the vibrator on your dick. Can you be a good boy?" 

Sam nodded tensely, biting his lip to keep quiet. Lucifer lined up and pushed into the gaping boy pussy until his hips were flush with Sam's meaty ass. He grabbed Sam's balls and grasped them hard making a whimper fall from his swollen lips. 

Lucifer started up a steady pace in Sam's sloppy pussy and never took the vibrator off Sam's limp dick. Sam was full blown crying and thrashing his head from side to side. 

The boy's skin was flushed a pretty crimson color and his nipples were hard. He looked so fucked out and in such pain that Lucifer lost it and came in Sam's hole making it sloppier than before. Only then did he turn off the vibrator and put it away. 

He stole a glance at Sam's abused hole and licked his lips at the sight of come leaking from Sam's loose hole. 

He put everthing away and grabbed Sam and pulled him close to his chest.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Lucifer asked. 

"God, that was so fucking good." Sam grumbled sleepily. "Can we do that again sometime?" 

"Sure, baby. Just get some sleep." Lucifer stroked back Sam's hair and kissed his sweaty temple. "You did so well."

Wasn't it so hard to be that Sam was only fifteen?


End file.
